


Erestor Doesn't Want to be Called Beautiful and Glorfindel is Banished to the Couch

by AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erestor banishes Glorfindel to the couch, Erestor is mad at Glorfindel, Explicit Sexual Content, Glorfindel is upset, M/M, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a jealous lorien warrior insults Erestor, but not too mad, even though it's kind of/kind of not Glorfy's fault, so he just gives Erestor a very happy wake-up call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel is banished to the couch for something a Lórien adviser said...Erestor was seriously offended.  What will Glorfindel do the next morning when he wakes up, seriously wanting his lover?  And what will Erestor's reaction be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erestor Doesn't Want to be Called Beautiful and Glorfindel is Banished to the Couch

“I am not beautiful!” Erestor fumed, wearing the rug in front of the fireplace thin with his furious pacing. Glorfindel, lounging in a nearby soft chair, raised an eyebrow and smirked. He declined from saying anything, however, since he didn’t want something…painful to happen to him.

“Idiotic, stupid, Valar-cursed brain-dead diplomat,” spat Erestor, still stomping. He spun and glared at his lover. “Don’t ever call me ‘beautiful’ again!”

Glorfindel decided not to comment, since he couldn’t make any promises on that. He knew very well why Erestor was so upset, though. It had happened earlier, when the adviser had greeted the envoy from Lothlórien with Glorfindel at his side.

“” “” “”

“…Welcome to Imladris, my lords,” Erestor said, bowing briefly as he finished his speech. The dismounted elves stood before him, their leader at the front. The captain of the convoy looked like a typical Lórien elf, with light silver hair that was braided for travel, a well-toned physique evident of his occupation as an archer, and his seemingly glowing grey eyes.

Glorfindel was standing almost five feet away, examining the captain with the look of someone whose possessions had been threatened. He didn’t like the appreciative gaze the elf swept over Erestor, like he was undressing him with his eyes. Moving closer, Glorfindel did something he knew would be too public for Erestor and would be scolded for later – he threw an arm around Erestor’s shoulders and met the captain’s silvery gaze with his own blue-eyed glare.

“And this is my beautiful mate,” Glorfindel announced, just loud enough for the captain and Erestor to hear. Erestor flicked an annoyed look at him, but the other elf’s eyebrows rose theatrically. “Oh? I hadn’t known Lord Glorfindel had taken a wife.”

Erestor froze under Glorfindel’s touch, his face hardening as the implications sunk in. He blinked slowly a few times, then raised his chin and glowered at the captain. The other Lórien elves were staring at their leader in surprise, since they all knew perfectly well that Erestor was not a female.

Erestor slowly stepped away from Glorfindel, letting the warrior’s arm fall to his side, and took a deep breath. “Good day, my lords.” With that, he turned and walked calmly away.

“” “” “”

“He was just being envious,” Glorfindel eventually said when Erestor continued stomping in front of the fireplace. “He obviously wanted you for himself, and when I –”

“When you what?” Erestor snapped. “Staked your claim? I am not a possession to be fought over!” 

Glorfindel just tilted his head back and studied the ceiling, deciding to wait until his lover had calmed down a bit. After a while, he lifted his head again and glanced over at Erestor, who not surprisingly was still trying to stamp the rug apart. “You definitely don’t look like a female underneath those robes,” he said, smirking. Erestor gave him an annoyed glare, but then Glorfindel continued thoughtfully. “Although…you are pretty short for a male elf. And your dark hair is almost like an elleth’s. And don’t forget your lips…plump, soft, red, kissable…” He spared a glance at Erestor and found that the advisor was flushing furiously, either from anger or embarrassment he couldn’t tell. “Oh, and your rear is absolutely enchanting. Malleable as a –”

“Shut up, Glorfindel,” Erestor protested, his fury at the stupid Lórien captain abating a little at Glorfindel’s attempts to distract him.

“Baby’s cheek,” Glorfindel continued, smirking. “And believe me, your buttocks may look feminine, but from the front view, it definitely doesn’t.”

“You are sleeping on the couch!” Erestor hissed. Glorfindel’s face fell. “But meleth, I was talking with the Lórien elves and they have such interesting positions – I wanted to try one out!”

“Well, you should have thought about that before you basically called me a female,” Erestor snapped, then turned and marched into the bath chambers. Glorfindel was sorely tempted to join him when he heard the water running, but he figured Erestor wouldn’t appreciate it.

After a cold shower – he needed it; his mate shunning him, and a miserable night on the sofa in the other room, Glorfindel had had enough.

The next morning, Glorfindel crept into his and Erestor’s bedchambers, his golden hair tumbling over his shoulders and down to his hips in wild waves. As usual, he had slept with it loose – and as usual, he was wearing nothing to bed. Or…nothing to couch, since he hadn’t even slept on the bed!

With these annoyed thoughts in mind, Glorfindel slunk closer to the large bed on the other side of the room, where Erestor lay sleeping. Successfully getting to the bed without waking his lover, Glorfindel looked down and enjoyed the sight of Erestor sleeping.

The pale-skinned adviser slept on his back, his right arm thrown out as if searching for something; his left arm covering his eyes. His dark hair spread around him on the white pillows, providing a beautiful contrast. His red lips were parted slightly, his chest rising as he breathed lightly. Glorfindel’s gaze, naturally, fell lower than Erestor’s face, scanning the delicate ridges and hollows of his torso, the slender line of his hips, and the long soft legs.

Well. He couldn’t see those legs he so admired, because of the annoying sheets tangled around Erestor’s waist. There was an easy way to solve that, though…

Glorfindel kept a cautious eye on Erestor as he crept up onto the bed, his desire mounting when Erestor mumbled something and rolled his head sideways, baring the luscious column of his neck. Glorfindel was almost tempted to forget the wake-up he was going to give Erestor, and instead just lean up and smother him in kisses, but he restrained himself and crawled carefully closer to his sleeping lover.

Finally kneeling next to Erestor’s waist, Glorfindel waited with bated breath as Erestor shifted in his sleep, but he didn’t move after that, and Glorfindel closed his eyes in relief. Then he cautiously slid his hands under Erestor’s lean hips and lifted, tugging out the bedsheets at the same time. He laid Erestor back down and tossed the blanket back, trusting that it wouldn’t make any noise other than a soft thump when it hit the floor. Smiling in approval, Glorfindel looked down on the full exposed body of his lover, sleek and muscular, yet the faintest hint of softness; and Glorfindel’s blue eyes darkened.

Erestor murmured his objection, his eyes still covered by his arm thrown over his face. The cold air licking at his skin was mildly uncomfortable, but only because of the warm blanket that had been on him before. He reached with his right hand for the covering, wiggling his lower body unconsciously. “’Fin,” he mumbled, forgetting that he had banished his lover to the couch and sure that Glorfindel had taken his blanket, as he tended to do. “Give back… ’M tired.”

Glorfindel stayed silent, but the unwitting suggestive wriggle of Erestor’s hips caused his indigo eyes to dilate further. He could feel his length straining already, the mere sight of his lover enough to set him off. His former plan wouldn’t work now, apparently, since Erestor was almost awake. Maybe removing the blanket hadn’t been the best idea…but then how would he have seen the delectable sight lying between Erestor’s legs? There was just no point in leaving that perfection to stay there by itself! His mind made up, Glorfindel moved swiftly but quietly, changing his position so that his upper body was above Erestor’s legs, his arms holding him up. His face was just even with Erestor’s yielding shaft, not hardened…yet.

Determined to change the size and placement of the waiting length, Glorfindel leaned closer and breathed gently on the head. Erestor didn’t move, but his length shifted slightly. Satisfied, Glorfindel tilted his head and ran his tongue up the side of the head. He was gratified by a low rumble that came from above. Glorfindel blinked slowly and pressed a kiss to the tip, then suddenly decided he didn’t feel like waiting this morning – after all, he hadn’t gained his fulfillment last night – and he shifted his weight to one hand, then lifted Erestor’s length with one hand and popped the whole thing in his mouth.

A gasp came from Erestor; Glorfindel kneaded and worked with his lips and tongue to harden the steel-in-silk member in his mouth. The distinctive taste of Erestor was filling his nostrils, all of his senses as Erestor’s legs moved underneath him.

Erestor came to full awareness as he realized a hot cavern was surrounding him, tugging and licking, wet and deep. He knew immediately who it was – who else but Glorfindel would wake him up this way? – and didn’t regret it when he thrust involuntarily and Glorfindel swallowed him gladly. Throat muscles rippled around his length, curving with strength but love, and Erestor swallowed the howl that almost slipped past his lips. Instead he pulled his arms to himself and pushed his upper body up, looking down to see Glorfindel’s golden hair spilling around his waist, Glorfindel’s own back, and all over the remaining bedsheets. The warrior’s head bobbed eagerly, and then he looked up, knowing that Erestor had awakened and enjoying the knowledge of his power over him.

Many different variables all drew together that pushed Erestor over the edge then. First, he hadn’t had relief last night, and instead had made the mistake of ordering Glorfindel not to sleep in their bed. Of course, another reason was that Glorfindel’s heated mouth was working on him now, powerful and knowing. The last was the final straw though. It was Glorfindel’s passionate gaze, his indigo blue eyes, his pink lips as he drew on Erestor’s glistening length, which ripped Erestor into his full pleasure.

He dropped back to the bed, gasping Glorfindel’s name and trembling violently, his seed spurting from him in powerful surges. Glorfindel swallowed readily, his wavering throat muscles milking Erestor almost dry. When Erestor shuddered and shook, the last sparks of pleasure flirting with his mind, Glorfindel pulled back and licked Erestor’s softening length like a great lithe cat, then crawled up Erestor’s laxened body to fall sideways next to him. His own erection pushed demandingly into Erestor’s thigh, but Glorfindel ignored it and Erestor was too busy regaining the fragments of his brain.

“Glor…fin –” Erestor wheezed finally, rolling his head to stare accusingly at Glorfindel, but the glare didn’t work when his chocolate brown eyes were still glazed slightly from the orgasm.

“Hm, kitten?” Glorfindel said smugly, reaching up to ‘boop’ Erestor’s nose and smiling. “You can’t tell me you didn’t like that.”

“No, I can’t,” Erestor agreed a long moment later, his fluid speech returning as he regained his senses. “But I have…noticed something. A problem you are experiencing?” He thrust his hips sideways and pressed into Glorfindel’s length, and the warrior groaned in relief.

“May I solve it?” Erestor asked seductively, pointedly forgetting that he had been so against sharing his body with Glorfindel last night.

“Please – do,” Glorfindel approved immediately.

“On one condition,” said Erestor, restraining himself from leaning forward and kissing Glorfindel’s still-wet pink lips. “You have to make that captain regret insinuating that I was a female.”

“Was planning on it,” Glorfindel said, and gasped when Erestor slid sensuously down his body and licked lightly at his full-strength shaft. “And I already am.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Erestor accused, pulling back and looking up at his lover. Glorfindel smiled mischievously, but obviously ached to tug Erestor back to his throbbing erection. “I specifically asked the Houser to put him in the guest room right next to ours. The walls are very thin here, remember?”

“Oh, you are cruel,” Erestor permitted, smiling evilly. “Well, we must make his stay in Imladris memorable, don’t we?” And he bent and slowly drew Glorfindel into his mouth, gradually and with full intent of making Glorfindel beg for release before the end.

Ten minutes later, a silver-haired captain groaned in exasperation – for a totally different reason that Erestor and Glorfindel – as a gasping wail came from the rooms beside his bed. “Never underestimating that doe-eyed adviser again,” he grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling a little hot myself now...naughty Glorfy and 'Restor. ;D


End file.
